2.16 The Whole Truth Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim | Info=Geregisseerd door: Karen Gaviola}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FLASHBACK see Sun looking in a mirror. JIN subtitled: Are you coming to bed? SUN subtitled: I'll be right there. enters the bedroom wearing a nightie. JIN subtitled: You look great. SUN subtitled: Oh, come on. JIN subtitled: Turn around. SUN subtitled: Honey... JIN subtitled: Come on, please. does a little spin for him, and goes to the bed where they kiss. JIN subtitled: Did you take your temperature? SUN subtitled: Isn't that romantic. JIN subtitled: I'm sorry. It's just -- we've been trying for a year. I think we should see a doctor. SUN subtitled: A doctor? JIN subtitled: A fertility doctor. SUN subtitled: Why do you care so much about a baby you wouldn't even see? JIN subtitled: Don't blame my work, Sun. I work so we can... SUN subtitled Work? When a man comes home with blood on his hands that isn't "work." JIN subtitled: And why do you think I come home with blood on my hands? I have blood on my hands because of your father. Because of what he makes me do! starts to cry, and Jin gets out of bed and goes to the window. JIN subtitled: I didn't mean to -- I'm really sorry. Maybe if we had a baby your father might change his mind. Maybe if we gave him a grandchild he might give me a safer job. A baby will change everything. A baby will make it better. on the island we see Sun working in her garden. She's afraid when she hears rustling in the bushes, but it's only Jin. SUN subtitled: Jin, you scared me. JIN subtitled: Do you know how long I've been looking for you? What are you doing out here? SUN subtitled: What do you mean? I'm working in my garden. JIN subtitled: Come with me, we're going back. SUN subtitled: What? No. JIN subtitled: Let's go, now. grabs her arm and pulls her up to make her come with him. She jerks away. SUN subtitled: What?! JIN subtitled: The others attacked you here. We talked about this! Let's go. Now. grabs and pulls her again. She breaks away. SUN subtitled: I don't need you to protect me. I'm just working in my garden. JIN subtitled: What? "My garden?" rips up a bunch of plants from the garden. SUN subtitled: Stop! Please stop! JIN subtitled: Now you have no reason to be out here. Shall we go back now? walks off ahead of him. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Ana running hard on the beach. She runs toward some shelters and we see Locke sitting under a tree eating a banana. LOCKE: You were running like the devil's chasing you. ANA: Maybe he is. LOCKE: Good for you, keeping in shape. ANA: What do you want, Locke? LOCKE: What do I want? ANA: I've been here over a week -- you've never said 2 words to me. And now you're sitting outside my tent? LOCKE: We've got a man locked up down in the hatch. There's a possibility he's one of them -- the Others. ANA: Who's we? LOCKE: Me and Jack. He's keeping watch right now. ANA: How long's he been down there? LOCKE: 3 days. I'd like you to talk with him. You have experience with the Others. You were a cop. Seems to me you're the most qualified to figure out if this man's telling the truth. ANA: Does Jack know you're coming to me with this? LOCKE: We've got a serious problem, Ana-Lucia -- all of us. I'm taking the necessary steps to solve it. I don't need Jack's permission to talk with you because right now there's a man sitting in a room in my hatch and I want him out. see Sun walking at the beach. She stops in pain near a tree. We can hear Rose and Bernard faintly. ROSE: I don't have to give you anything. It's the thought that counts. You just didn't think. BERNARD: I think all the time. You know, maybe you should think about giving me a little bit of a break here. ROSE: Oh, just hush, Bernard. Just hush. see Sun in pain and go to her. ROSE: Honey? Are you alright? SUN: I'm -- I think I'm just a little lightheaded. BERNARD: You look as pale as a sheet. ROSE: Well, give her some water. BERNARD: Yes, ma'am. ROSE: Don't pay him any mind, honey. He's just mad at the world because he forgot my birthday. BERNARD: I didn't forget. I don't even know what day of the week it is, Rose. ROSE: It's Saturday, Bernard. Sun Honey, can you walk? SUN: Really, I'm alright. BERNARD: Maybe we should go get Jin? SUN: No -- I think I was just out in the sun too long. ROSE: Well, you spent a lot of time around the baby maybe you caught something. At least talk to Jack. SUN: Really, I'm okay. Thank you -- both of you. FLASHBACK see Sun enter a hotel room and put the do not disturb sign on the door. Jae is there. JAE subtitled: Was there traffic? SUN taking off her coat: Just the usual. JAE subtitled: Does he know you're here? SUN subtitled: No. JAE subtitled: I thought you were going to tell him. SUN subtitled: I couldn't. drops her coat and they share a look as they both bend down to pick it up. SUN subtitled: I'm glad you were able to get away today. JAE subtitled: Just one of the perks of being the general manager and the hotel owner's only son -- flexible hours. The room's not too shabby, either. Can I get you a drink? SUN subtitled: Just some iced-tea, please. JAE: In English. SUN difficulty: I would like iced-tea, please. JAE: Very good. SUN: Thank you. JAE subtitled: Are you alright? SUN subtitled: I'm fine. JAE subtitled: Do you want to talk about it? SUN subtitled: Not really. JAE subtitled: Well, if you change your mind -- not that I'm the one to come to for relationship advice -- but I think Jin would proud that you can speak English. SUN subtitled: And what do I tell him when he asks how I learned? Or who I learned from? JAE subtitled: If you're uncomfortable with our arrangement, we can stop. SUN subtitled: Is that what you want? JAE subtitled: No. It's good practice for me, too. on the island we see Jack get out of the shower. LOCKE: Morning, Jack. see Locke is shaving. JACK: You couldn't wait 'til I was done in here? LOCKE: The steam opens up my pores. A man's got no shaving cream, he's got to improvise. I also thought this might be a good time to talk about our problem. JACK: Our problem? LOCKE: Our Henry problem. We've had him locked up for 3 days now, and I can't help but get the sense that he's just not motivated to cooperate with us. JACK: And how are we going to motivate him? LOCKE: I don't think there's anything we can do. I think we need to bring in some new blood. JACK: Obviously, you have someone in mind. LOCKE: What do you think about Ana-Lucia? JACK: Why her? LOCKE: She's the one you went to to start an army to fight these people -- why not her? Unless you're worried about what she'll do to him. JACK: I'll talk to her. LOCKE: I already did. She's in there with him now. see Ana and Gale in the armory. GALE: Were you on the plane, too? ANA: I was in the tail section. We crashed on the other side of the island. GALE: You walked across all the way here? That must have been fun. ANA: It had its moments. So, are you going to tell me your story, Henry? GALE: Why bother, I've already told it to everyone -- Jack, Locke, the big black guy that cut off his beard in front of me. Oh, yeah, and my buddy, Sayid. You can see how much he liked my story. ANA: So how about you try me. GALE: I don't mean to be ungrateful, but why are you going to help me get out of here? ANA: On the other side of the island there was this guy with us. I was 100 percent convinced that he wasn't on the plane. So I dug a whole and I threw him in it. GALE: And what happened? ANA: I was wrong. And now he's dead. But good news for you Henry -- I don't make the same mistake twice. So how about you tell me your story? see Sawyer reading a book, Sun approaches. SUN: Sawyer? SAWYER: Well, hey there, Sunshine, what can I do for you? SUN: How's your book? SAWYER: Predictable -- not nearly enough sex. SUN: I heard that you have all the medical supplies. SAWYER: You heard correct. SUN: May I look through them? SAWYER chuckling: No you may not. But if you'll tell me what you're looking for... SUN: Forget it. starts to leave. SAWYER after her: Okay, hold on. Now I'm intrigued. Tell you what, tell me what you're looking for and it's yours, gratis. SUN: Can't I just look myself? SAWYER: It's not a drugstore, sweetheart. SUN: I need a pregnancy test. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Locke and Jack in the hatch. Locke is listening to music while Jack stands at the armory door. JACK: Can't hear anything. LOCKE: She's only been in there about 30 minutes. JACK: How do you know he hasn't snapped her neck, John? LOCKE: How do you know she hasn't snapped his? the armory. ANA: So let me get this straight -- you and your wife travel around the world and crash here in a smiley-face balloon? Then she dies. You get captured by a French chick who brings you here, and then they lock you up. GALE: It sounds kind of silly when you say it like that. ANA: Why don't you have a beard? GALE: Because I shaved -- because I needed something normal. ANA: Okay, so why don't you draw me a map to your balloon? We'll go out there, we'll find it, and everybody will believe you. GALE: That's what they all keep asking me to do -- draw a map. And if I mess up they'll crucify me. ANA: You flew around the world in a balloon and you don't think you can draw up a good map? GALE: Air travel -- it's a different animal. It's about wind currents and... ANA: Do you or do you not know where it is? GALE: Yeah, I know where it is. I went back there to bury my wife. ANA: Why'd you do that? GALE: Because our balloon was the closest thing we had to home. You people have been looking for someone to punish for everything that's happened to you -- someone to blame -- and now you've got him. It doesn't matter what I do, I'm dead already. ANA: You draw up that map, Henry. I'll find your balloon. But if you don't, things are going to play out just like you said. see Sun walking stealthily through the jungle. She stops and pulls out the pregnancy test. Suddenly Hurley appears holding a partially eaten Apollo bar. Sun quickly hides the test behind her back. HURLEY: Hey, Sun. Look what I found in the middle of the jungle. It's not even melted or nothing. Crazy, huh? You want to split it? SUN: No. No, thank you. I was just heading to the beach. HURLEY: Okay, well, later, dude. FLASHBACK and Sun are in a doctor's office. The doctor enters. DR. KIM: Hello, Mr. Kwon. Hello, Mrs. Kwon. I apologize for the wait. How is your father? SUN: Well, thank you. DR. KIM: Please give him my regards. SUN: Of course. And thank you for seeing us so fast. JIN interrupting: Doctor, do you have the results? DR. KIM: I'm afraid the news is not good. The ultrasound showed advanced endometriosis -- scar tissue -- blocking the fallopian tubes. I'm afraid that -- even with surgery -- the chances of conceiving are -- impossible. JIN: Can't you fix this? There must be something you can do. DR. KIM: I'm afraid not, sir. I'm sorry. JIN: Did you know about this before we got married? SUN: What? JIN: You must have had some idea. SUN: Why would I keep something like this from you? Oh, yes. I was trying to trap the son of a fisherman. looses his temper and pushes some papers off the doctor's desk and storms out. on the island we see Jack and Locke in the hatch. We hear Ana bang on the armory door. ANA: Coming out. opens the door for her. ANA: He told me the same story he told you. LOCKE: You believe him? ANA: I don't know yet. I need more time with him. LOCKE: He's all yours. ANA: Tomorrow. I want to give him some time to think. Jack If that's okay with you. JACK: I didn't tell anyone, Ana. ANA: No worries, man. see Sayid and Charlie building something out of bamboo at the beach. CHARLIE: A bit large for a dining room table, isn't it? SAYID: If we cut them in two, it will suit the purpose. ANA entering: Sayid, can I talk to you? SAYID: Of course. ANA: Alone? SAYID: Whatever you need to say you can say it here. ANA: It's about the hatch. CHARLIE: You mean the guy locked in the closet there? What about him? pulls a map out of her pocket and hands it to Sayid. ANA: It's to his balloon. SAYID: How did you get him to do this? ANA: I asked nicely. SAYID: Do Jack and Locke know about this? ANA: Jack and Locke are a little too busy worrying about Locke and Jack. All I want to know is if this guy's telling the truth. SAYID: Why come to me? ANA: Judging from what you did to his face that's what you want, too. SAYID: This is at least a day's walk. ANA: Then we should get going. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Ana, Sayid and Charlie walking across a stream. Charlie stumbles and Ana reaches to help. ANA: You okay? CHARLIE: I'm alright. Thanks. continue walking and see a cliff in the distance. SAYID pointing: That cliff there appears to be this the spot on the map. ANA: Score one for Henry. SAYID: Pointing out a geographical touchstone does not mean he's leading us to a balloon. ANA: Maybe not, but at least we're on the right island. walks off. CHARLIE: Humor's not his strong suit. doesn't respond And I'm saying this to you. continue walking. Charlie looks around and sees Ana staring at him. CHARLIE: You looking at my bum? ANA: No, I'm looking at your gun. CHARLIE: My what? ANA: Maybe you should give the gun to somebody who knows how to use it. CHARLIE: Maybe I will. As I recall, the last time you had a gun you murdered someone. SAYID: That's enough. takes the gun out and acts like he's going to give it to Ana but gives it to Sayid. SAYID: We'll go as far as the base of the cliff and we'll camp there. see Sun and Kate sitting on the beach. Kate has the instructions to the pregnancy test. SUN: How long is it supposed to take? KATE: Uh, up to two minutes. SUN: I'm sorry -- I'm just... KATE: I know. Where did Sawyer find one of these anyway? I mean, who flies with a pregnancy test, right? SUN: Have you ever taken one? KATE: Yeah. SUN: Thank you for waiting with me and not asking why you're here and not Jin. KATE: You're welcome. It's time. looks and sees two pink lines. KATE: You're pregnant. SUN: Is it 100 percent sure? KATE: There's only one way to find out. see Jack with the pregnancy test. JACK: These tests are pretty accurate. You know, a false negative in the first week maybe, but positive is a positive. SUN: But it's impossible. JACK: Oh, it's possible. You feeling queasy, lightheaded? SUN: Please, Jack. This is private, nobody can know. KATE: You're not going to tell Jin? SUN: In time I will, it's just -- it's complicated. JACK: As complicated as Jin being the last one on the island to find out you spoke English? Sun, my advice -- and it's just that because I'm the last person to ask about this, but -- you should tell him. And when you do you should tell him everything -- the whole truth. I'm going to get back to the hatch. Congratulations, Sun. KATE: You've been down there a lot, Jack. Is everything okay? JACK: Sure, yeah, everything's fine. exits KATE: Are you okay? Sun? FLASHBACK JAE: Sun? Sun. Sun are you alright? SUN: Yes, I'm fine. JAE: You were distracted for our entire lesson. You're not fine. SUN: We -- Jin and I went to see a doctor. He said I cannot have children. JAE: I'm very sorry, Sun. SUN: I was glad. JAE subtitled: Why are we here? SUN subtitled: Because you're teaching me English. JAE subtitled: You've been practically fluent for a month now. Why are you learning English? SUN subtitled: Because I'm moving to America. JAE subtitled: Jin. You're going to leave him. I ran away to America for a woman because I thought I was in love. But you can't run away from your life. SUN subtitled: And Jin? Is he my life? I should stay because... JAE: I'm not saying you should stay for Jin. on the island we see Sayid sitting at a campfire. Charlie is sleeping. Ana enters. ANA: Do you mind? SAYID: You should sleep while you can. ANA: Yeah, I can't sleep. People don't like me. I tried to get them to most of my life. I guess I just gave up a while back. I mean, I am what I am. But you -- you've got a good reason to hate me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. SAYID: You were trying to protect your people. It wasn't you that killed Shannon; it was them. And once we find out he is one of them then something will have to be done. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Sayid watching Ana sleep. ANA waking: What?! SAYID: Nothing. ANA: It's going to rain. SAYID: We should get moving. CHARLIE entering: Morning! Who wants breakfast? I have papayas and papayas. SAYID: Let's go. CHARLIE: Right, why eat? see them walking in the rain when they come to a large clearing. SAYID at the map: This is it. CHARLIE: This balloon would be rather large, right? SAYID: Why am I not surprised? ANA: We need to look some more. SAYID: This is where he said it would be. ANA: If I'm going to back your play on this, Sayid, we need to be sure. SAYID: I'll divide the area into 3 grids, so search as thoroughly as you please. see Jin with his fishing net at the shore. He sees Bernard struggling with a net of his own. BERNARD: Oh, for the love of... JIN: in Korean. BERNARD: Oh, no, no, no, it's not for fish. JIN: in Korean. BERNARD: No, no, no, oysters. makes a gesture to indicate a shell opening and picking something out Pearl, for Rose. JIN: Ahhh. BERNARD: Pearl. JIN his head: in Korean. No oyster. No oyster here. BERNARD: Ah, of course not. Why would there be? SAWYER entering: Yo, Dadio. JIN: Sawyer. SAWYER: Way to go, Papa-san. You didn't waste much time. I'd give you a cigar, Bernie, but I'm fresh out. BERNARD: Sun's pregnant? SAWYER: Keep it down there, Suzie; I don't think Jin Sr. here knows yet. hears them speaking gibberish. switches to Jin replanting Sun's garden. Sun enters. SUN subtitled: What are you doing? JIN subtitled: I'm fixing a mistake. SUN subtitled: You didn't have to. JIN subtitled: Yes, I did. I need you. SUN subtitled: What? JIN subtitled: I hate being this way. Fighting. And I can't -- I can't talk to anyone. I can't understand them. I need you, Sun. SUN subtitled: Jin, I... JIN subtitled: It's okay -- I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to... SUN subtitled: I'm pregnant. JIN subtitled: What? You're... SUN subtitled: I'm pregnant, Jin. is joyful and hugs Sun, lifting her off the ground. SUN subtitled: Jin, listen to me. JIN subtitled: What is it? SUN subtitled: There's something -- there's something I need to tell you. FLASHBACK see Sun walking her dog. A car pulls up beside her. DR. KIM subtitled: Sun! Sun! SUN subtitled: Dr. Kim? DR. KIM subtitled: Will you get in the car? SUN subtitled: What? Why? DR. KIM subtitled: Please, I need to speak with you. seems a bit weirded out and starts walking away. Dr. Kim gets out of his car. DR. KIM subtitled: Wait! Please! I've done something terrible. It's not you that can't have children. SUN subtitled: What? DR. KIM subtitled: It's him. It's your husband. SUN subtitled: But why would you...? DR. KIM subtitled: I couldn't. I'm so sorry. Your husband, he works for your father. If I told a man like him he couldn't -- he would burn my practice to the ground! SUN subtitled: Why are you telling me this now? DR. KIM subtitled: Because you deserve to know the truth. see Jin and Sun back on the island, still in the garden. Jin looks stunned and sits down. JIN subtitled: Why didn't you tell me? SUN subtitled: How could I? JIN subtitled: If I can't -- how can there be a baby? SUN subtitled: I swear to you, Jin, I have never been with another man. That is the truth. JIN taking a long pause: Then it's a miracle. hug. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Sun and Jin working in the garden together. JIN subtitled: If it's a boy I'd like to use a character from my father's name. SUN subtitled: And perhaps one from my mother's. JIN subtitled: Can we tell people? SUN subtitled: Well, Jack and Kate already know. And Sawyer probably knows. JIN nodding: Dadio. And Bernard knows, too. SUN subtitled: We'll be lucky if there's anyone left to tell. JIN subtitled: Are you ready for lunch? Shall we go back? SUN subtitled: I'd like to stay for another 20 minutes or so -- by myself. If that's alright with you. JIN disappointed: Of course. That's fine. I'll see you back at the beach. SUN subtitled: I love you. stops in his tracks and kisses her. JIN English: I love you. exits puts her hands on her belly and smiles. see Gales reading in the armory. Jack enters. JACK: How is it? GALE from the book: Men reject their prophets and slay them, but they love their martyrs and honor those whom they have slain. Jack So what's the difference between a martyr and a prophet? JACK: Either way, it sounds like you end up dead. GALE: That's the spirit. JACK: In the mood for some breakfast? see Locke getting bowls and cereal. Jack leads Gale out of the armory. Locke looks surprised. Gale sees the computer room. GALE: What's the computer for? JACK: Nothing. GALE: Cereal? Wow, where'd you guys get cereal? LOCKE: It was down here all along. The pantry's full of food. GALE: How old is it? and Locke don't respond You guys don't know much, huh? I mean, I'd be asking all kinds of questions about all this stuff down here. You guys don't even seem that curious. JACK: Do you want the cereal or don't you? GALE: This must be my reward for good behavior, huh? I guess I earned myself some good will for finally drawing that map for Ana. LOCKE: What map? GALE: To my balloon. JACK Locke: Did you... LOCKE: No. GALE: Wow, you guys have some real trust issues, don't you? Guess it makes sense she didn't tell you. I mean, with the two of you fighting all the time. Of course, if I was one of them -- these people that you seem to think are your enemies -- what would I do? Well, there'd be no balloon, so I'd draw a map to a real secluded place like a cave or some underbrush -- good place for a trap -- an ambush. And when your friends got there a bunch of my people would be waiting for them. Then they'd use them to trade for me. I guess it's a good thing I'm not one of them, huh? You guys got any milk? Category: Transcripten